


Prim, Proper, And Incredibly Easy

by Goombario



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Princess Peach is adored (and lusted after) by her loyal army of castle Toads. After another attack by the Koopas, their beloved (and easy) princess seems to get a thorn in her side. Another "Peach is really slutty and doesn't think anything of it" type of story.





	Prim, Proper, And Incredibly Easy

“Good morning, Princess! I—oh, I beg your pardon, my dear!”

As usual, Toadsworth tripped over his words during his morning greeting to Peach. As was the usual case, he walked into the woman’s bedroom to find her lying on her large, plush bed, completely nude. Her pink, see-thru nightgown was in a crumpled, wrinkled heap on the floor, and at least four different Toad servants surrounded her.

One of them had his erect penis shoved into Peach’s mouth, and was thoroughly enjoying the feeling as Peach bobbed her head back and forth on his length. A second Toad stood behind the princess, vigorously thrusting his cock inside of her pussy, her lightly-trimmed blonde pubic hair glistening from her moistness and his pre-cum. The two remaining Toads stood at Peach’s sides, both of her hands busy on them. Her left hand continued to furiously pump as that Toad released streams of cum all over her face, while the Toad on her right sprayed his load all over her messy, bed-head blonde hair, his entire body shivering in pleasure.

“Oh, Toadsworth!” Peach noticed her advisor in the doorway. She pulled Toad’s cock out of her mouth to greet him, but the small mushroom in front of her wouldn’t hear of it. He took a grip of her cum-matted blonde hair and forced her head back down. Peach was completely submissive and returned to sucking on him. She looked at Toadsworth, waiting on him to speak. “Mmmph?”

“Please, don’t talk with your mouth full, your highness.” Toadsworth scolded. Seeing Peach in this position was the norm for her castle’s servants – the elder Toad didn’t even blush anymore. “When you’re through, we have a lot to discuss for the day’s plans. Please join me in the dining hall for breakfast.”

Peach tried to nod, but the forceful pull on her hair made it somewhat difficult. Toadsworth sighed, and turned to leave the room. He paused before closing the door, turning back and giving the group of Toads a look of disgust.

“Please, boys; at least make sure she looks presentable.” He shook his head in annoyance, leaving and closing the door behind him.

Toadsworth grimaced at the sight of Peach’s full plate of food next to his own – she was late again, and her breakfast was going to get cold. He heard the room’s large doors slam, and looked to see Peach and her small group of ‘lovers’ behind her; her hair didn’t have any traces of the morning, but it wasn’t her usual prim, proper appearance. At least her dress was clean, he figured.

“Good morning, everyone.” Peach cheerfully greeted Toadsworth, the butlers, and the maids of the kitchen. “I appreciate all of the hard work you’re doing.”

“N-Not at all, your highness!” A chef Toad piped up. “Please, enjoy your meal!”

“I’ll do just that.” Peach nodded with a smile, taking a seat next to Toadsworth. He looked at her as she ate, looking more disappointed with each passing moment.

“My dear, I’m afraid I must ask a question.” Toadsworth wiped his brow, nervous about choosing his next words properly. “I’ll be frank; I’m curious as to who had the honor of your first—”

“Bowser.” Peach cut him off, wiping her mouth with a napkin. She resumed eating.

“I … see.” Toadsworth blinked, only slightly surprised. “How about the second—”

“Iggy, Roy, and then finally Morton. It was a long day.” Peach placed her fork down, looking at Toadsworth. “Pardon my rudeness, but do your questions have a point? This isn’t like you to ask me personal questions, Toadsworth.”

“Well, it’s just that with each passing experience, you seem less and less interested in Master Mario.” Toadsworth began eating as well. “I’m curious if the two of you are having differences.”

“Not at all.” Peach replied. “I love Mario more than anyone, you know that.”

“Indeed, that’s relieving to hear.” Toadsworth smiled. “Lately, things just seem different about you.”

“I love Mario, and to just as much of an extent, I love Luigi. The Mario brothers are my heroes.” Peach began, taking a drink of juice. “But look at them, Toadsworth. The two have never shown sexual interest in me, or even Luigi with Daisy – and Daisy’s been more than blunt with him.”

“Quite …” Toadsworth agreed. “The evening that Lady Daisy borrowed your Tanooki suit was more than enough proof of that.”

“Exactly my point.” Peach spoke after chewing a piece of egg, taking care to keep her mouth covered. “If it wasn’t for the Koopas, I would be starved.”

“I suppose that’s it for my questions, then.” Toadsworth looked a bit less concerned, but felt a bit more uneasy. “I suppose my final thought is, when Bowser Jr. called you his mother, certainly that isn’t the case …” Toadsworth was silenced by Peach standing from the table and dusting off her dress. She gave Toadsworth a passing glance as she walked away.

“I’ll leave that to your imagination.” Peach replied. “I will say that a Super Mushroom does help ease pain, and leave it at that.”

Toadsworth’s right eye twitched at the thought. After realizing Peach had exited, he quickly stood and followed.

“Wait, princess! We have a lot to discuss!” Toadsworth yelled after her. “We have a very important guest coming today!”

Toadsworth ran out of the dining hall, looking down the long hallway for any trace of Peach. He started to trek down the long, red rug-covered floor, listening for any sounds coming from the doors lining the walls – nothing. Just as he turned the corner, it was quite obvious where Peach had ended up: on her knees, bent over far enough to take another random Toad’s erection into her mouth. The Toad had a grip of her hair, slowly moving her back and forth on his length.

“She’ll be with you … in a minute!” Toad grunted, pulling Peach’s head closer, her nose pressing against his chubby stomach as he started to fill her mouth with cum. Peach easily swallowed it all, gulping down every shot she received. She stood, wiping excess semen onto her gloved fingers before moving them to her lips and sucking them clean. Toad blushed at the sight of that – Peach could still get them excited, even if she was also the castle’s go-to warm holes. “I-I’ll see you later, your majesty!” Toad quickly bowed, scurrying off into a nearby room.

“Did you need something, Toadsworth?” Peach licked her lips, smiling at the taste of Toad’s seed. “That poor Toad’s shorts looked like they were really bothering him, so I …”

“Yes, I get it.” Toadsworth groaned. “I swear, young lady -- you remind me of a younger Miss Tayce T. in our teenage years, but that’s neither here nor there.” Toadsworth adjusted his cane in his hand, keeping his balance; seeing Peach’s ‘daily assistance’ to her subjects always made him want to faint from stress, even if it did happen at any given moment. He remembered a much more innocent, more naïve princess, but those days were long past.

“So, what were you saying about today?” Peach asked as the two started to walk. “We keep getting interrupted.”

“Well, we supposedly had a special guest coming today from a kingdom we’re trying to form a treaty with, but with how busy you’ve been today, I think it’s been cancelled.” Toadsworth replied. “In turn of that, I think the only thing on the agenda is your usual … well, never mind.” Toadsworth paused in his instruction when Peach slipped into a room next to them. Within minutes, Peach’s loud, pleasured moans weren’t hidden in the slightest. Toadsworth leaned against the wall next to the door, waiting impatiently on her to return.

“It was my pleasure, Toad!” Peach walked back into the hall, adjusting her wrinkled dress and placing her crown back on her head. She winked at the nude Toad inside before closing the door behind her. Her face was coated with semen and she licked her lips while some of it dripped onto her breasts. It ruined her dress from the smell, but that had stopped being a problem forever ago.

“I’ll handle the paperwork …” Toadsworth sighed. “Princess, just be safe today.” Peach watched him walk away, smiling innocently at him. She knew Toadsworth had no choice but to tolerate anything she wanted to do – and she loved it. She could be the filthiest, most depraved woman in the entire kingdom, and all he could do was watch.

“Warning! Koopas approaching! Warning!”

A frantic-sounding Toad’s voice rang out through the castle halls. Before Peach could turn, Toadsworth was back at her side and pulling her by her wrist down the hall, heading for one of the castle’s secret rooms.

“Oh, of all days!” Toadsworth groaned. “That brute really needs to find a hobby!”

“Has someone called Mario?” Peach asked, running behind him. “He’ll take care of Bowser like he always does!”

“I’m sure someone’s on it, your majesty!” Toadsworth headed for a door and opened it, gently yet quickly ushering Peach inside. “Stay perfectly still, and don’t make a sound!” With that, Toadsworth closed the door. Peach sighed, reaching out and locking the door behind him.

Bowser was less of a fear and more of an annoyance. He was still indeed scary, especially when his plans could seriously harm her people, but a simple Doom Ship attack was nothing that Mario and Luigi couldn’t handle. The sounds of terrified, screaming Toads were all Peach could hear, barely drowned out by a loud alarm booming through the hall.

“Just get it over with, already …” Peach sighed, running a finger in circles on the carpet. She looked up at the sound of the doorknob turning – Toadsworth was already unlocking it for her? That was certainly fast. She smiled waiting on her elder servant’s smiling face. “Oh, thank goodness Toadsworth! I was … Toadsworth, you’re … you’re not … Help!”

“Princess!” Toadsworth yelled, running down a flight of stairs and heading for Peach’s hiding spot. “I’m on my way, my dear! Do not fret!”

When Toadsworth approached the door, he grabbed the knob and yanked it back, expecting the worst. He breathed a sigh of relief when Peach stood before him, casually adjusting her long, blonde hair into a ponytail. She looked at him and gave him a warm smile.

“Oh, princess … I’m relieved.” Toadsworth caught his breath, fanning himself with his hand. “Bowser’s ship has already sailed off in the sky, and we’ve sent Masters Mario and Luigi to Toad Town to keep watch for a while. I’m glad there’s no big adventure for them this time.”

“I’m fine, Toadsworth.” Peach replied. She patted his head, giggling. “Let’s just forget the Koopas were even here, okay?”

“Yes, a fine idea!” Toadsworth nodded. “You’re becoming a strong woman, your highness!”

“Of course!” Peach laughed. “I have to be, after all!”

“Princess! Princess!”

Peach and Toadsworth stopped, seeing another Toad run up to them. He had a wide smile on his face.

“The kitchen staff is ready for you!” Toad said happily. Peach looked down at him; his shorts had quite a bulge in them.

“What in Mushroom’s name is THAT?” Peach pointed down at Toad’s erection, looking disgusted. “How dare you approach your princess looking like that?” She scoffed.

“Princess, are you feeling all right?” Toadsworth asked. “I do not approve of your actions, but … refusing to service the kitchen staff isn’t normally something you would ever dream of.”

“Servicing them?” Peach asked, taken aback. “You mean … letting them … and doing that …” She looked at the Toad and Toadsworth, seeing their extremely confused faces. “Oh, where’s my head? Of course I’d love to!” Peach smiled, sticking out her tongue and gently tapping herself on the head. “Silly me!”

Toad smiled and took her hand, leading her away. Toadsworth put a hand to his chin, pondering.

“Refusing to … maybe the princess is going through a change?” Toadsworth shrugged, taking hold of his cane and walking towards his own room. “Stranger things have happened.”


End file.
